


Paper Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Dan, Choking, Eventual Smut, Fire Powers, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinky Dan, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Loving Sex, M/M, Nature Magic, Oral Fixation, Phan - Freeform, Phil Has a Big Dick, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Top Phil, Water Powers, Witches, it's not really high school but it's set like that, like really light, no lie, rich boy!dan, then i came up w all the powers and shit, this was mostly based on a hc by twink-dan on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This has taken me three days to plan, and the first chapter took an hour and a half. It's bad. I tried.





	

  Phil Lester was a quiet teen. He had a mum, a dad, and a brother. He had a fish called Alex, and he was going to the school of his dreams. He had two years ahead of him, and he planned on using his time wisely. His acceptance letter came in the mail a month before any transfers were to be made, and his mother had to keep it in her drawer because he would have lost it otherwise. He had a week to settle in before school started, and he already had everything laid out. 

 

  His room was fairly large, considering he was to have a roommate. There were twin sized beds and identical bedside tables on both sides, and the room was painted a nice middle grey. There was a mini fridge at the end of the other bed, as well as some things on the other side, and some clothes - which were all black - in the closet that had to be shared between the two of them. There was also an award on the wall (“skipped two grades”. Probably some absolute nerd.) right next to a photo of a dog. 

 

  Phil bit his lip nervously as he set the last box on his bed. His roommate had a laptop laid perfectly even at the end of their bed, and their probable likes were reflected by a lot of expensive looking knick-knacks on their shelves.  _ Maybe it’s someone from a wealthy family. They’re probably stuck up and rude.  _ He started to slowly unpack everything. He looked up at the door nervously, but he calmed down when he saw his brother carrying in his fish bowl. “She missed you.”

 

  “I’ve not figured out why she’s so responsive.”

 

  “Phil. She’s a fish.” 

 

  Phil rolled his eyes and carefully set his fishbowl on his bedside. “Help me unpack.” It took only thirty minutes to get everything unpacked, and after just five minutes of relaxing, Martyn got a phone call and had to leave. Phil unfolded the boxes and slid them under his bed for the future. 

 

  He walked over to a door that was halfway between his bed and the door to the room and opened it, surprised to see a bathroom.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised - I should have expected it. It cost the most expensive scholarship to get it. It’s too fancy here. Is there one in every dorm?  _ He stepped in and bit his lip. Everything was symmetrical. In the shower, there was one bottle of shampoo and one of conditioner, both set so their labels were facing exactly front and centre. 

 

  There was a towel neatly folded on the counter. He walked over to the counter and looked into the large mirror. It was spotless. The toothpaste was set in the far left corner. There was a black case that had  _ D.J.H  _ engraved on it in silver. Phil assumed it was a toothbrush case.  _ They are a rich kid, oh, my god.  _ He rolled his eyes and let his fingers trail gently over the towel. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. He opened a cabinet to find more towels and some skin care products.

 

  Phil walked to the cabinet adjacent to it and opened it to find a hair straightener and hair cutting supplies. He sighed softly and shut it gently, biting his lip.  _ Maybe everyone is like this. Am I the only one in on scholarship?  _ He walked back out and flung himself onto the (most comfortable) bed and closed his eyes. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he turned onto his side, letting himself doze off.

 

-

 

__ Dan Howell was an exceptional student. He had straight As, always, even though he was taking not only the four core classes, but two electives, and was a tutor. Oh, and he skipped two years the previous year. He was supposed to be a sophomore, but they decided to let him skip the “extra” year between sophomore and junior year, and his sophomore year. He had been set to take junior classes that year, anyways, so that just let him move up. 

 

  He was extremely mature for his age, as well. He had full control of his powers, which wasn’t surprising, considering who his mother was. She was the founder of The Howell Association, a very large and successful law firm. His father was a doctor, as well, and they were both extremely busy all the time, so his nanny would teach him how to control his powers. 

 

  Dan was probably a prodigy.

 

  He could do everything that only  _ elite adult  _ vampires could do. He could go days without blood. He was extremely talented; he taught himself how to play piano by ear. And then taught his nanny. He knew what sex was at six years old. He knew how to control his powers by fourteen. But, Dan had major social anxiety issues. He was also extremely depressed, and he couldn’t control it. Meds didn’t work for him. 

 

  Long story short, Dan didn’t have any friends. At lunch, he would oftentimes go out to the courtyard and eat by himself at a table in the corner. He hadn’t had a roommate since Cassandra transferred. But it gave him a lot of space and time to himself. He could stay up all night on his laptop watching movies, and he didn’t have to worry about the light keeping a roommate up. 

 

   He needed things to be symmetrical. Dan didn’t have OCD, he didn’t think, but he liked the… aesthetic of it. Everything in his bathroom was even and neat, and, in his room, all of the shelves were spaced perfectly even from each other. There was also the same amount of space between one shelf and the one above or below it. 

 

  It eased his anxiety. Sometimes when he was panicking, he would take out a paper left in his jacket pocket, and he would fold it and unfold it and fold it and unfold it and fold it and unfold it until he was calm. 

 

  Dan was coming back from a short trip out into downtown. He was low on blood, and he had to make his way to the BB to get it. The BB was where all of the vampires - who were sane and didn’t want to hurt others - got their supply of blood. The wealthiest, strongest families didn’t need it, and Dan’s family was included in there. His mother owned a business, just as her father had, and his father before him. Their companies combined with hers, and his father being a top surgeon, Dan had… a little money, sometimes. He was also in the  _ world’s  _ fifth genetically strongest family. Not just England’s. The  _ world’s.  _

 

  But he wasn’t privileged. He had been bullied, just like every other kid. In fact, he was bullied in extremes. “Does the little rich boy not know how to use his powers? That’s cute,” was what sprung his powers into full effect at age nine. It was five years later, though, that he got the hang of them. He had almost gotten expelled, seeing as how he burned the kid’s uniform and almost burned his skin.  _ Oops.  _

 

__ And, he was openly gay. 

 

  See, when you go to a fancy ass school, with stuck up pricks who think that they are better because their parents had to pay the headmaster, you get the shit beaten out of you. Even though there are so many lesbian and bi girls, if a guy comes out as anything other than straight, he’s a terrible person. As someone once said to Dan, “You are a shitstain on your family’s name.” See, if you were gay, you didn’t want to reproduce with a chick, and, obviously, men can’t get pregnant. If you were a single child - thank God Dan wasn’t - and gay, your family line was ruined. 

 

  Dan walked slowly up the stairs, phone in one hand and three shopping bags in another. He made his way to his room, shoving his phone in his pocket. He entered the code and nudged the door open with his foot. When he saw more shit (which was  _ not symmetrical)  _ on the walls, he dropped his bags. He looked around the room.  _ More shit. A fish. The bathroom door is open.  _ He nervously looked at the bed Cassandra used to occupy, and, sure enough, someone was sleeping in it. 

 

  In an outrage, the teen threw the door closed, causing the other person to jump up and look around. Dan’s eyes went wide and he swallowed harshly. He was a lot less angry, seeing that they sent him someone who wasn’t ugly. There was a pair of glasses on the bedside, right next to the fish. The boy was wearing a blue sweater with  **_pugs, not drugs_ ** printed on it, accompanied with a pug in the middle. His hair was black and sticking up all over the place, and, although he was adorable, Dan clenched his fists. 

 

  “Who are you?” he demanded. 

 

  “Wha… Oh, I’m, uh… Phil. That is my name, yes. Hello. I like the bathroom, it’s nicely laid out -”

 

  “I  _ know.  _ I spent four hours making sure it was all in the right place. Do you not know how to  _ fucking  _ organise?” he snapped. He grabbed his bags and flung them onto his bed, muttering about how much of an idiot he was for thinking that someone that messy could be that attractive at the same time. 

 

  “I do…? I just really don’t mind if my shelf is half a millimetre different than the others,” Phil chuckled softly. Dan could tell he wasn’t  _ trying  _ to be offensive, but it still got to him. 

 

  “Great, they’ve set me with a right prick.”

 

  “They’ve set me with someone who probably thinks that he’s better than me because he skipped two years. Did mummy and daddy pay for them to let you, rich boy?” Phil snapped back. 

 

  Dan’s world crashed around him. His heart sank, his stomach sank, and the world stopped moving. He couldn’t breathe. He did his best to and managed a deep breath, his hands starting to tremble violently. He let some water Occur, allowing it to run over his hands and between his fingers. It ran back up over his wrist and back into his palm before evaporating, and he ground his teeth together. 

 

  “I worked for years to get where I am now,” he said. “I’m not going to let some  _ new kid  _ tear me down. I’ll have you know - actually, no. You’ll figure it out soon enough. I don’t need to explain myself to some prick. Oh, and I’m gay, so if you have any fucking beatdowns to get out, you might as well do it now.” 

 

  Phil opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn’t  _ think  _ of anything.  _ I’m sorry.  _ Dan sighed softly and he grabbed the small, wooden box out of his BB bag. “It’s all right. I am a rich boy, but they didn’t pay for me to get where I am now. I got here myself, see. I’m no better than anyone because of that. And I’m not better than anyone because I’m a Howell.”

 

  Phil’s eyes went wide. “You’re - a…  _ really?  _ I - I… why am I in here, then? Shouldn’t I be in a lower wing, or something?” 

 

  Dan started to laugh and he turned around. Phil took note of how his nose crinkled. “D - Do you not know how the dorm system works?” he wheezed out, gasping. “You’re new. I forgot. It’s in terms of your grades. We have a bathroom in our room because we’re straight A students, see?”

 

  A booming voice came out through a speaker in the ceiling. “All tutors report to the library. All tutors report to the library immediately.” Dan sighed and he rolled his eyes, shoving the box into the mini fridge. He grabbed his messenger bag and looked back at Phil. “Welcome to the Academy. I’m Dan,” he said before rushing out and down to the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> occur: when a power comes to the surface. "Dan let some water Occur" means that he conjured water.
> 
> BB: Blood Bank. where vampires who do not wish to harm others get their blood. people donate blood to it.


End file.
